


Family and Conflict

by otherman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherman/pseuds/otherman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark also known as the Mourning Wolf or the Cursed Wolf has lived a content life. He has had ten children with seven beautiful women and has done what even the old Kings of the North failed to do; make peace with the Wildlings.</p>
<p>He had hoped that the south would leave his family be, but when his foster father Jon Arryn is reported dead right after the betrothal of Rhaenys Targaryen and Wilias Tyrell is announced he knows that his family will be sucked in to a war he wished would never come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

Sheana Targaryen was the younger sister of Rhaegar and elder sister of Viserys. It was known that Sheana was her father's favorite child, when she begged him to not marry her to Rhaegar Aerys could not deny her. Realizing he could insult Tywin who had proposed a duel marriage of Rhaegar to Cersei and Jaime to Sheana, Aerys had Sheana wed Eddard Stark when she was only three and ten name days old right after the Tournament in Lannisport in early 277 AC.

To further the insult Aerys gifted his new son-in-law with a Valyrian Steel Sword called Bright Brother knowing Tywin had been looking for a replacement for Brightroar. They moved to the North at a restored keep at Sea Dragon's Point while Aerys had Summerhall rebuilt. Eddard was also given lordship over both Sea's Dragon's Point and the Stony Shore.

Though both were young they fell in deeply in love; though their love was a short one. Sheana was never in the best of health that only worsened with the birth of Daeron and Rhaella Stark born in late 277 AC. Rhaella's ladies in waiting Mariah Martel and Gwyness Greyjoy helped comfort her until her death in early 278 AC shortly after Summerhall had been completed.

Though Eddard offered to send them back home to Dorne and the Iron Islands, Mariah who had share the couple's bed during their marriage confessed to have fallen in love the northern lord and she was with child. They married in mid 278 AC while Mariah was heavy with child. This marriage only lasted a mouth as Mariah died in late 278 AC in a hunting accident only week after giving birth to Sheana Stark.

Gwyness preferred the North and though she had also shared a bed with Eddard and Sheana had only a fondness for Eddard. She was found pregnant shortly after Mariah death and they were married in late 278 AC.

After Gwyness gave birth to Quellon Stark in early 279 AC Eddard gave her lordship over the Stony Shore and asked her to build a fleet for the North. She managed to do so in only a few months time thanks to her father sending her his best shipwrights. Before the fleet could make its maiden voyage Lords Harlaw and Drumm hoping to gain the new fleet and land changed her to a shipping race were the winner would get both the land and the fleet. She managed to beat them and claimed Red Rain and Nightfall for herself. This victory was short lived as a storm hit the Stony Shore causing the ship she was on at the time to capsize. Her body wash up on shore the next morning with Red Rain and Nightfall on either hip in mid 279 AC.

At the same time Jaime Lannister and Lyanna Stark were betrothed. Jaime was sent to the North to court Lyanna and the two became smitten with each other.

In his grief Eddard over his three wives he visited his friend Robert Baratheon at Storm's End. It was there he met his fourth wife Rhaelle Baratheon the sister of his best friend; Rhaelle comforted the Grieving Wolf and they married soon after in late 279 AC. This marriage was even shorter after Rhaelle died giving birth to Steffon Stark in mid 280 AC. Jaime had to leave to fight the Kingswood Brotherhood in the same year; Lyanna Stark was found pregnant shortly after. After his knighting Jaime joined the Kingsguard.

In a surprising act of kindness Aerys invited Eddard to be his guest at the Tourney at Harrenhall. Lyanna gave birth to Eddard Snow shortly before the Tourney. Tywin Lannister appeased Aerys to have Eddard Snow legitimized. Aerys did legitimize Eddard but not as a Lannister but as a Stark instead. During the Tourney Lyanna was betrothed to Robert Baratheon.

Eddard arrived with the rest of his family and met with the king shortly after. Having missed their first few name days Aerys gifted Daeron and Rhaella with long lost Valyrian Steel swords Blackfyre and Dark Sister. This led much of the court to believe Aerys planned to skip over Rhaegar in favor of Sheana's children.

It was at the Tourney at Harrenhall were Eddard met his fifth wife Ashara Dayne. They married at the end of the Tourney in 281 AC and left to live in the North right after.

In early 282 AC Ashara died giving birth to Elia Stark, shortly after Lyanna Stark is reported kidnapped. A furious Bandon marched on King's Landing. He was arrested and detained hoping to appease Aerys Rickard Stark journeyed to King's Landing.

Aerys convicted Brandon of treason and sentenced him to death. Rickard demanded a trail by combat and was burned alive while Brandon strangled himself from a cord tied around his neck trying to save him. Afterwards Aerys demanded heads of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. Eddard on the grounds that he was going to use Daeron's claim to usurp him and Robert for supporting him.

Jon Arryn called his bannermen and implored Robert and Eddard to do the same. He also sent his daughter Alys Arryn, Eddard and Robert's childhood friend to marry Eddard and they were wed in mid 282 AC.

In the end Robert killed Rhaegar and became king. During the sack of King's Landing Jaime Lannister saved Princess Rhaenys and Elia Martell, Prince Aegon however was killed in the Sack. They fed back to Dorne were Jaime was named guardian of Princess Rhaenys and later married Elia.

After the Sack Eddard codenamed Tywin his there actions and left King's Landing with his friendship with Robert in shambles.

Robert had order that Dragonstone be invaded to kill the remaining Targaryens but Rhaella and her son Viserys fled to the Free Cites before they could be captured. When Eddard returned to King's Landing Lyanna was dead while her son Jon Snow lived. With Lyanna dead Robert married Catelyn Tully. Though Eddard and Robert made peace their friendship was never the same.

When Eddard returned to Winterfell he found that Alys died in child birth leaving a son Robb Stark.

In early 285 AC Tywin Lannister sent Cersei Lannister to the North. Though Eddard still had bitter feelings towards Tywin, he fell in love with Cersei and they were married in shortly after. In late 285 AC twins Arya and Myrcella Stark and a year later Tommen Stark is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just to get the bulk of the background out of the way


	2. Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile but just could not find a narrative I was satisfied with. I do already a good chuck of the story laid out in my mind and just a heads up for Dany fans she is not going to featured here... so sorry.

**Oberyn**

Oberyn winched as Rhaenys was again disarm by her cousin Obara. Try as she might Rheanys was at best an average fighter. Unlike her cousins Rheanys lacked that instinct that a natural warrior held. Oberyn had told his niece that she did not need to be a warrior to lead an army.

_"Nymeria herself was not a warrior who engaged in personal combat dear niece, but a skilled general and commander."_

Rheanys' response was

_"But it's not just the blood of Nymeria that flow though my vains uncle."_

"How many times must I tell you Rhea, don't watch the spear watch the eyes" chided Obara as Rheanys pick her sword off the ground.

"She is improving, slowly yes but still improving" Said his good-brother Jaime Lannister, the comment gave Oberyn a humorless smile. Oberyn had grown to like if not love his good-brother over the years. At first Oberyn could not bring himself to trust the man in spite of how he saved Rheanys and Elia. Now Oberyn could sparsely think of someone he trusted more than the Young Lion.

"I fear we have not the time for slow imorovement brother" Oberyn replied, this time Rheanys managed to parry Obara attack but the move left her unbalanced. Obara second attack sent Rheanys to ground clutching her chest.

"You might be right but what else can we do" said Jaime with a shrug as Obara told Rheanys they were done for the day and to go clean up.

"Husband, Brother; the Prince wishes to speak with you" said Elia, Jaime smiled as he walked over to kiss his wife.

"Well than dear wife lets not keep him waiting"

* * *

 When they arrived in the Prince's Study they were surprised by the presence of Tyrion Lannister sitting next to Doran Martell. The Dwarf of the Rock smiled at his brother as they entered the room.

"Ahh so my dear brother how has the Dornish Sun been treating you." with a slight pause and a tilt of his head he finished with "Hopefully as good as the Northern cold has treated our fare sister"

Jaime chuckled as he sat next to his brother. There was a part of Oberyn that envied how close the Lannister bothers were. While Doran and himself were on good terms they would never be so causal with each other. Eliagave Tyrion a kiss on his brow before leaving the room just as Oberyn sat next to Doran.

"Lord Tyrion was just telling me about his time in the North" said Doran with a smile

"A lovely country if you like freezing your ass off, facing creatures out of your childhood nightmares and being in the company of a men who are known the chop the heads off people who have slighted them" quipped Tyrion with false cheer that made Oberyn eyebrows rise.

"And what do you mean by "creatures out of your childhood nightmares" Lord Tyrion?" Asked Oberyn 

"Giants, Wildlings and Wargs ohh my" Tyrion said in mock horror

"So than than the rumours are true than" said Doran before saying in almost a whisper "shit"

"Quite" Tyrion agreed

Oberyn had heard about the Wildling Invasion and the peace agreement that followed. Like people south of the Neck he thought that the rumors of the so called "wargs and giants" the North claimed the wildlings brought over from beyond the wall were just that; rumors. To hear the those rumors were true was disturbing.

Their plans to have Viserys Targaryens marry Arianne Martell then have the Golden Company join them along side Highgarden in taking down the Usurper and his loyalists was looking all the more dire. While the their true enemy the Westerlands had at best a strained relationship with the Crown their ties to the North were growing stronger as the years went by. This only added to the political snake pit that that Stark's represented.

With family ties to most of the Great Houses, the Starks could be the house that decided the fate of all of Westeros. One of Oberyn's biggest regrets was never visiting his niece Sheana but with all of the planning Doran and he had done over the years he never got around to it. He had written over the years but after Dorne like the rest of Westeros ignored the North's call for help against the Wildling Invasion Sheana had stopped writing back.

In hindsight Oberyn knew that was easily one of the biggest mistakes in the entire history of Westeros.

The North had as always been very self sufficient almost to the point of being isolated. In spite of it's size it could not field a large army like the Reach or the Westerlands. They had had no real fleet on either of their coastlines, and there were large section of lord-less lands.

This of course had changed since Ned Stark had become Lord of Winterfell,

Since the end of the War of the Usurper the North had built fleet that rivaled anything the Crown, Highgarden or The Rock could boast and they do so on either coast. With the peace agreement the Wildlings had filled in the most of the unpopulated lands along with taking over garrisoning the Wall after the Night Watch had been disbanded. Now the North could field an army that rivaled anything the other kingdoms muster.

Then of course there was their improved trade, since the North had a fleet on both coasts they essentially provide twice the trade that any of the other kingdoms could. When combined with their trade routes with the Free Cites the North was vastly becoming one of the richest kingdoms of the Westeros.

Oberyn could only hope that the strain relationship between Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark remained that way. With any luck the North would play a minimum role in the upcoming war like they did in the Greyjoy Rebellion.

"What of my son Tyroin? How is Eddard doing?" asked Jaime, Tyrion's normally jovial face scrunched into a wince.

"If we are talking about his health than excellent but if we are talking how he feels about you than well...." Tyrion trailed off clearly not comfortable

Oberyn knew from the times he shared a drink with Jaime that his son Eddard was among the biggest regrets. From his talks with Elia he also knew that the Young Lion still loved the deceased She-Wolf. Not that Jaime would ever speak about her. Given enough cups he would talk about his eldest son but no matter how much he had to drink anytime Lyanna Stark was brought up Jaime would always close up.

It made Oberyn wonder what made Lyanna Stark so special. He knew she was a beauty but he had seen his share beautiful women and he knew that it took more than just a pretty face to drive other wise sane men to madness.

"Lord Tyrion do you think Lord Stark would support Baratheon when we go to war?" ask Doran, Tyrion thumbed his fingers on the table in thought before saying

"I honestly don't know. On one hand Stark is a true man of honor and in spite the strain in their relationship he still considers Baratheon his friend..... On the other hand the Whore-Monger King like the rest of the Seven Kingdoms ignored the North's call for help and Ned Stark is not the type of man to take a slight like that lightly..... did I mention the decapitation?"

"So he could go either way?" Oberyn ask thoughtfully, sighing Tyrion replied

"It's not Eddard Stark you need to be worried about, its his eldest Daeron. After his injury during the Wildling Invasion Stark has left the day-to-day task to his heir, most likely to prepare him for ruling the North for when his time comes."

Doran clearly didn't like this idea. Arianne was the only high born lady House Martell had and they needed her to marry Viserys for there plan to work.

"Daeron is his father's son, the boy all but bleeds honor. Trying to tempt him with riches or women will only insult him. All is not lost however, he remembers Aegon and he wants justice. If we can convince him to support Viserys we will have the Reach and the North on our side. Sadly we have nothing that would insure his alliance. Hopefully we can find one before the war starts."

Doran winces at the remark, and Oberyn has to fight a chuckle at seeing his brother being read so easily rattled.

"What about his own ambition?" asked Doran after he managed to compose himself.

"Politically he has none. As I said Daeron is his father's son, as long as his people live in peace he couldn't care less about what happens in the south."

"But you said he wants justice for Aegon"

"Yes but he has learned that sometimes justice is not always served."

The go between of Doran and Tyrion was entertaining to say the least but it still got old. Before he left however Oberyn noticed two hooded young women and a hooded young man. One of the woman wore a grey surcoat with a rampant red direwolf, the sword at her hip also had a wolf's head pommel made from a red jade with small grey pearls for eyes. The man also wore a grey surcoat only his was blazoned with golden direwolf and the sword at his hip had a wolf's head pommel was made of gold with steel inlays for the eyes. The other woman wore a lavender surecoar with a silhouetted wolf's head howling against a four pointed star, the sword at her hip was like the others a wolf's head, hers made of silver with amethyst eyes.

"ah I see you noticed my traveling companions. Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, brother this is Ladies Sheana Stark, Elia Stark and Sir Eddard Stark also called "Little Ned"." said Tyrion again with smile

The three removed their hoods to reveal their faces.

His niece had her mothers gentle round features yet, her long face made said features seem far more predatory. Sheana also lack her mother's deep tan and while far from fair was at best dusky of skin. It was her eyes that told Oberyn more than anything this was not his beloved sister. Those dark grey eyes lack the playful joy that Mariah anyways exuded. Instead Sheana's were constantly shifting from him, Doran and Jaime to door behind them, to the balcony left of them, to the weapons him and Jaime carried.

 _Eyes of fighter._ thought Oberyn

Elia Stark features were a mix a of Stark and Dayne. Large eyes of deep violet with freckles of grey was set in a heart shaped face  framed by pale blonde hair. Had he not known other wise Oberyn would have thought she was her elder Targaryen sister. Her gazed remained on Doran the whole time.

"Little Ned" were it not for his grey eyes looked like a younger Jaime if a bit leaner. Yet in all the years he knew Jaime he never saw a look of such anger on his pretty face, The young man looked like he wanted to draw his sword run his father threw right then and there.

Jamie himself looked to be shocked, depressed or overjoyed all at once.

"Son..." Jaime voice was little more than a whisper

"Sir Lannister" the boy growled in reply.


	3. Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had a few days off from work so thought it would be nice to finish a chapter.
> 
> Thank you everyone. I haven't got feed this fast in my past writings. Sure I'll get a comment or two every few months or so but I almost never a comment less than a day after posting much less four in a week.
> 
> I guess I'm an ok writer after all. It is a little short but I like how it turned out

**Jaime**

When Jaime Lannister first saw his eldest son the first thing he thought was.

_"He looks the very image of his mother."_

He could see parts of himself in young man such as the shape of their matching chins and his more _"_ _elegant nose"_ as Lyanna had teased him about as children. Yet despite his golden locks Eddard lacked rich curls of his father with his shoulder length hair falling in subtle waves, his had a long, sharp look and his eyes pools of liquid steel. And that scowl was so much like Lyanna's Jaime wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

Before he could calm himself to speak Sheana turned to her cousin and said

"Ned father said you should hear his side of the story before anything. Remember dear cousin, father never once spoke ill of Sir Lannister and you know how honest father is."

Jaime knew all to well how honest Lord Eddard Stark was. With Sheana word the tension Eddard held drained away making him look more like the boy he was.

"Elia and I will leave you to talk with your father. Uncle shall we speak some were else?" Oberyn looked like he wanted to argue for a moment before nodding and extorting his niece out of the room.

"Well then, I guess I shall be your extort Elia. Please don't take word of flirtation seriously, if you please. I can't help myself in the presence of such beauty but I'm still all to aware of your skills with a blade." said Tyrion as hopped out of his chair and moved as fast as small legs would carry him with Elia following close behind him with an amused smirk.

_"Thanks from the warning brother"_

Eddard looked just as uncomfortable as Jamie which made him relax a enough to speak.

"How about we take a walk?" his son nodded and they both left the room

* * *

They walked in silence for at first, neither one willing or able to say the first word. When silence became too much they both tired to speak. Neither succeeded each stopping as soon as half a word escaped their lips. Whether by luck, accident or by some unconscious instinct they made it to the training yard. Without a word or even a glance they removed their live steel swords, and excess clothes; for Jaime it was his loose tunic, for Eddard it was his cloak and his belt with various pouches.

The two circled each other at first, the practice swords they had pick up in a easy but ready grip. In an instant they charged, Eddard held the youth, speed and grace while Jamie held the experience, strength and raw precision. They seemed an even match but as the bout continued Eddard's weakness became all the more apparent. For all of his natural skill and grace, for all the endurance his youth gave him, he lack the refinement that only came from fighting with your life on the line. Slowly bit by bit, attack by attack Eddard gave ground. Jaime saw every opening how ever small Eddard gave and with precise timing land strike after strike. They both from the bruises Eddard would be covered in small cuts and while none would be enough to end him they would make him even slower then the bruises already did. In spite of this Jamie knew he could not keep this up much longer, while Eddard had yet to land a single blow keeping up with his son's speed draining him fast. Then it happened, Jamie was just a little to slow and a blinding quick trust from Eddard landed a near solid hit clipping his father's midsection. While the blow cause Jaime to wince, it made Eddard stare briefly in shock. That brief moment was all Jaime need as he used the flat of his blade to disarm his son and held the practice sword to the boy's throat.

"Yield son." Said Jamie in a labored voice. Eddard stared at him in awe, his grey eyes wide as replied in less labored voice

"I yield.... father." Jaime lowered his sword before dropping it all together and embraced his son for the first time.

They cried in each other arms, exchanging apologies for letter unsent or ignored, for years wasted and the moments lost. When they were finished Jaime held his son's face in both his hand as he said

"You look so much like your mother." The words were followed by a choked sob, as memories of his time at Winterfell came to the forefort. The games of hide and seek in the Godswood, hunting in the Wolfwood, watching the sun set and rise from the broken tower, even the adventures in the crypts of King and Lords laid to rest.

_"Whats wrong little loin scared of old stone and bones?" Lyanna's laugh ecoed through the dark crypts as she all but ran down the dimly lit hall._

_"Easy for to say she-wolf you don't have hundreds if not thousands of eyes look at as if to say "if you even think of trying something with our blood Southron we shall rise and draw lots to unhead you." Lyanna's replying laugh though amused lack any mockery_

Gripping his sons shoulders said in a firm voice

"She would be so proud of you" Eddard let out his own choked sob as nodded in reply. The sound of a throat being cleared made them turn head to see Elia Lannister standing at the edge of the the yard with two small blonde haired, green eyed, deeply tanned children no more than ten name days. Her smile while practiced was genuine as she said.

"Husband, dearest son, dinner is waiting." Some what embraced Jaime and Eddard retrieved their things and followed Elia. Neither seem to notice her calling Eddard son.

 

 


End file.
